Take Away His Innocence
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: FEHTS CHALLENGE. Sazabi plans on taking Captain's Innoccence, but things keep getting in the way, like Captain's strong will. How will this fold out? SazabiXCaptain.And maybe some more Faves.
1. Better Left Off Dead

"How did I get so low?" Sazabi groaned miserbly. He mopped the floor thoroughly, the last time he did it fast the Chief made him do it all over again saying the red gundam missed spots. He looked down to the ground, the hall was long and wide, he would be there for another hour or two. "Why didn't they just leave me to die out." He mumble under his breath. The GMs had found him in the forest, dismantled and energy levels slowly going down. It would've been a slow,painful death, but anything was better then being a cleaning slave!

"We don't just leave beings to die." Said a voice behind Sazabi. The red bot looked back to find his destroyer, the person he despised most, Captain Gundam. "You had a chance to live again, and we made sure you took." Captain continued his speech, walking toward Sazabi. The Ex-Commander growled lowly. "Stalemate-"Captain pleaded, just wanting the Ex-Dark Axis Commander to be happy to be alive still.

"DON'..THAT." Sazabi growled louder, furious at the blue and white gundam, thinking he was all high and mighty! "That name...That being is long gone."

"No he's not-" Captain tried once more. "YES HE IS! I'm Commander Sazabi, of the Dark Axis." Sazabi turned around, going back to his mopping. "The Dark Axis is defeated, Sazabi." Captain told him. "..."

There was an eery silence

"Don't you have some paper work to do?" Sazabi said, walking up to Mop the next section.

"No, I finished them." Captain replied, following Sazabi as he walked up.(Can you not picture that?)

"So you decided to come bug me?" Sazabi snorted. "No. The Chief said you weren't to happy with your new job, so I suggested I cheer you up." Captain looked down to the wet, mopped floors." Shouldn't you put a sign here, indicating the floors are wet and slippery." "Its funnier if they fall." Sazabi chuckled evilly, wetting his mop more in the bucket.

"...You missed a spot." Captain pointed to a dry area. "GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" Sazabi yelled.

Captain sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to well. He might as well leave Sazabi to his work. He walked back from were he had entered, and off to his room.

Sazabi glanced up to Captain, watching him leave. The way Captain swayed his hips slightly made Sazabi smile. And how innocent the White and Blue Gundam was, was so cute...Sazabi had a plan to get rid of that innocence Captain had. Sazabi stared at Captain's behind. "Nice ass." He teased.

"What?" Captain turned around quickly.

_**Author's Note:**__ For the challenge!...I finally uploaded it! 3_

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter._

_And go read FEHT's story! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I have much mroe ideas for this. Plus other fave pairings!_


	2. Invasion Of Privacy

_**Author'sNotes:**_ _ I'm thinking of putting this beforehand...And then and ending one to explain some things._

_I'v gotten two reviews already._

_One from FEHT-Sempai who likes my fic. And one from ShockBox-Sempai (TTlJapaneseHonorificUser)_

_I'm glad two people love my Fanfic already. Especially when the two are such professional writers! Me? I just barely improved from my Troll/Noob writing.(OneDayI'llBeAGoodWriterLikeMyNii-Chan!)_

_So I give you, Ch.2! And I hope you all like._

Captain sat ath is desk, looking through more paperwork he had received from the Chief. "Why am I filling out papers for Shute's next year in high school?" Captain questioned the papers. They knew yes the Chief was Shute's father, Mark, but why was he not filling this out? He held two papers in each hand, looking at them. When a loud knock came to his door and it was swung open. Captain quickly looked back, seeing Sazabi at the door way. "Its polite to wait until your invited in." Captain said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sazabi spun a hand lazily."I'm here to clean your room..." Sazabi looked around to find that the room was already nice and tidy. "But I see your a neat freak."

"...'Neat Freak'?" Captain questioned. Sazabi entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "So what are you doing?" Sazabi questioned. "I'm working on some more papers." Captain turned back to his work. Sazabi walked over to Captain, looking over his shoulder at the papers. "Why are signing papers for Shute's school?" The Ex-Commander questioned again.

"I was asking the same thing earlier." Captain agreed. " Stale-"

"DON'T!" Sazabi warned Captain madly. "Sorry." Captain apologized. "But why are you really here?" "I thought I'd bug you, like you bugged me." Sazabi smirked, looking the other way.

"I was not bugging you. I was trying-" ".Blah." Sazabi went over to Captain's bed, bored with the conversation they were having. "Wow. Comfy Charge Berth." Sazabi sat on the bed, covered with sheets and blankets, and a nice fluffy pillow. The red mecha laid down on his back. Captain ignored him now, checking off boxes on the papers. _'Look At Me'_ Sazabi growled in his head.

Sazabi then shifted to his left side, looking Captain. "Aren't your tired?" Sazabi asked, circling a finger on the sheets. "No." Captain replied, finishing some papers. The Ex-Commander growled. This was going to be harder than he thought. Then he noticed how the sheets were swaying from his movements, forward and back, into the space between the floor and berth/bed.

"Hello~" Sazabi chuckled. He leaned over the bed, legs up behind him. He found some extra parts for Captain's armor, oil,a box, a few board games-A Box? He reached a hand under, grasping the box. It was a small box, a decent size for paper, but bigger sized for shoes.

Sazabi sat up against the wall, box between his legs.

"What are you doing Stale-" Captain saw Sazabi with the box. "HEY!" Captain exclaimed. How did he find that? Sazabi growled at Captain madly for almost calling him that,HORRID name. "Its rude to grab things without permission." Captain lectured Sazabi. Sazabi, with a mad look on his optic, grabbed the box's lid and pulled it up. "." The red mecha dropped the, box's top next to him. He looked insight. He couldn't helpd but chuckle lightly. "Oh,Captain." He took out a small pile,from the big pile, of pictures, mostly of Shute. " An addiction to the flesh bag?"

"He's my Best Friend. And don't call him a 'Flesh Bag'." Captain stared at Sazabi, starting to get annoyed.

The Ex-Commander went through the pictures for a couple of minutes, but soon he started to realize something...Captain was a 'Neat Freak', but why were these pictures _Piled_ instead of _Stacked_? There had to be something he was hiding under them, they were piled pretty high. He scooped up all the pictures, putting them in the Box's top. Then he found what Captain was hiding. _"Oooooh! Captain Gundam~"_ Sazabi smirked deviousely. Sazabi pulled out a magazine, flipping it open to a random page, then he turned it sideways, and the page flipped down more.

"Miss October~" Sazabi chuckled. Captain whipped his head over to Sazabi,noticing the magazine. His face turned all red. "SAZABI!" Captain yelled madly. " I never knew you would have these." Sazabi chuckled evily. "P_layboys?"_.

"...I-" " Don't give me excuses." The red mecha taunted Sazabi kept looking the pages, Captain going back to his paper, mad and embaressed.

...

...

...

"Why are they sticky?"

"OUT!" Captain yelled enraged.

"NO!" Sazabi said back, going to another issue. "...Why do you also have pictures of the human?" "GET OUT!" Captain got out of seat, and pointed at the door. "Don't get you panties in a bunch." "OUT! NOW! BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT! LITERALLY!" "." Sazabi put up his hands in defense, getting up from the bed. Captain sighed, Sazabi opening the door. But there, about to knock, was Shute. The brunette boy looked down to the red mecha. "Hi..."Shute greeted nervously. "Peh." Sazabi pushed Shute aside, and walked down the hall to clean the bathroom. Shute walked into Captain's room, shutting the door behind him. Shute was now tall, hair had grown to the middle of his neck and slim. He noticed Captain was angry, something that never really happened. "Why was-" "Don't ask..." Captain sighed, sitting back into his chair, going back to his paper. Shute sat on the bed/berth.

...

"Why are there playboys and pictures of me on your bed?" Shute asked, in shock that Captain had those kind of magazines and confused why there were pictures of him near them.

_**Author'sNotes:**__ I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Oh gaw._

_I had a couple of other ideas._


	3. Daily Routine

Sazabi had made it daily for him to raid Captain's room. From sprawling himself upon his berth, or looking through his many draws,boxes and closet. Captain didn't like it so much, but soon found him self getting into the routin of seeing Sazabi in his room. Though somewhere in his head he knew this wasn't right.

Captain entered his room like every evening, to do paperwork and re-charge for a while. And as usual he found Sazabi sitting somewhere, doing something. "Sazabi. Why have you made it your routine to invade my room?" Captain set some folders on his desk. " Because I have nothing else to do." Sazabi lied easily. He had plenty of things to do, but none of them were as fun as this. Captain sat at his chair and wheeled into the desk, opening a folder he looked it over.

"Whats you name?" Asked Sazabi, setting himself on Captain's bed/berth.

"Captain Gundam." The white and blue Mecha replied. "_Whats you name?_" Asked Sazabi more sternly.

"..._Captain Gundam._" Captain returned the tone. He found himself with only one way of not snapping at Sazabi, by acting like him. But this came easy to him for some reason. Like he was another being with Sazabi.

"_No._ You know my _Real_ name. But whats _your_ real name." Sazabi leaned forward, putting his elbows on the edge of the table...

Captain was silent for some time, until finally speaking. "Chronos." he kept to his work.

"How nice. Is that not the name of the Greek Titan? Father of Zeus and his siblings?" Sazabi teased.

"Isn't Stalemate-"-Sazabi growled-" a situation in which no progress can be made or no advancement is possible?" Captain came back.

"Why did the Organics re-name you?" Asked Sazabi, playing with one of Captain's/Chronos's pencils. "Because...I'm not sure..."Captain put the folder down, staring at it. "...I was first called,Captain Chronos, when the Chief before 'Haro' was here,but he often brought his little boy, Mark. I have not seen that child in years. But Mark had a speech impediment, so he could say Chronos right. So he just called me Gundam, and its stuck for all these years."

"blech." Sazabi was disgusted. "Re-naming yourself for an organic child? You really are disgusting." The red mecha then positioned himself, laying on the bed. Captain sighed, Sazabi would never understand, he picked back up folder. "But!" Captain turned his head to the red mecha. "I will call you Chronos from now on and not that _Disgusting_ name the Organics gave you." Sazabi turned to Chronos. Their eyes met, the Red mecha's Scarlet optic and Chrono's Cyan optics. They gazed at one another, until finally Captain turned back to his work.

_"Almost..."_ The Ex-Commander snarled in his head.

...

...

"You have beautiful eyes, Chronos."

"...(Awkwardly)You as well, Stalemate."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**_AuthorsNotes:_** _I know. Its pretty short. Lol._

_I used FEHT's name for Captain._

_I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer.  
_


	4. Some moves

_Notes: Sry for the delay! I'm starting to fangirl over other stuff. Dang you books! Lol Well heres the next chapter!_

Captain did a few kids, then some punches. With ease he did a cartwheel and withdrew him gun from him hip, he shot multiple times away. Went on like this for a while, different moves every minute. Sazabi watched from a bench, and kept quiet for once. He could watch Chronos practice all day if he could, the gundam's armor shifting and straining from the non-stop attacks. The sound of the white and blue mecha's panting from exhaustion. But the gundam didn't stop.

Until after three hours. Chronos was drenched in sweat,leaning on his knees, gasping for air to enter his voice module. The red mecha stood and threw something at the other. Chronos caught it took a glance at it. "Thank you Sazabi." he said and started to wipe his sweat. "You don't give up do you? Even after your limit." The Ex-Commander said. He then patted a spot next to him. And Chronos took it.

"Its all to make sure he's safe" The gundam breathed, looking up to the ceiling. "The organic boy?" Sazabi questioned.

"Yes. He is my best friend. I must protect him. No matter what."

"Its not like he'll do the same. He's weak, if you were trapped, he could do nothing but watch!"

"No. He'd try. He'd try to safe me, not matter what. He'd invent something, he'd ask for help if he needed to. And I would do the same." Captain sighed.

"Tch." The red mecha turned the other way, scoffing. "Stupid Bromance." He muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" Captain questioned, coming out of his thoughts. Sazabi turned back, leaning on his arm, his finger tips sliding to Chrono's. "Nothing, Chronos." At least he knew the gundam's true name, the one thing that made him more closer to 'Captain'.

Chronos took notice to this, and slid his hand back. "Shouldn't you practice Sazabi? Even if you have no reason. It is good to practice still." The gundam inquired. "I suppose." Sazabi sighed. "Wanna show me some moves?" The red mecha leaned in slightly, as not to scare off his prey. Chronos stared at him for sometime. Finally he said "Sure." And stood up from the bench, leaving his towel behind.

Sazabi followed him to the middle of the training room and they took their stances. For the next hour they fought one another, blocking attacks, showing one another moves, and giving one another tips. Sazabi wished it would've lasted longer, but soon he was exhausted, his body wasn't the same ever since Captain had beaten him. And chronos took note on how bad he actually hurt the red mecha. "I'm Sorry Sazabi." He apologized, lowing his head.

"Don't be." Sazabi tried to catch his breath. "You won. Thats all. Nothing more. Your stronger. You should be proud." The red mecha put a hand on the blue and white ones shoulder. Chronos looked to the hand, and then to the Ex-Commander. Something urged him to hold that hand, and not to let go. But he pushed it aside, and place a hand on Sazabi's shoulder, and nodded. "You took out one of my arms. I think it would've been fair. I just had some extra help." Captain replied.

The red mecha smiled back. _Closer._ He thought slyly. Then both their hands fell from the other's shoulder, but just as they did, Sazabi grasped Captain's hand and pulled him down. Chronos stared at Sazabi, not sure what was happening at first. Until he was on the floor, The red mecha's weight on him pinning him to it. Both his hands were on Chrono's shoulders, sitting up right. "Now I was say even." The Ex-Commander snickered. But he didn't stand up. But then...Chronos didn't want him too, another urge to grasp Sazabi's hand came through, and another to hold his hips. But instead,they just stayed there. Looking at one another.

Until finally the floor flew open, and Chronos pushed Sazabi off him. Sazabi landed on his bottom, wincing in slight pain.

"Hello my comrad!" Zero greeted cheerfully. "Captain! Good thing your in here!" Bakunetsumaru joined the blue knight.

"We were about to train! Join us!" Zero finished. Captain stared at them, then turned to Sazabi, who was already up.

"I'll see you later Captain Gundam. Next I won't be so easy on you though." Sazabi pushed the two foreign gundams out of his way, and left. The gundam staring from behind.

"What an AssHole!" Zero scoffed. "Bastard." Baku agreed.

But Captain,Chronos, thought otherwise.


	5. Clouds

Captain stepped his way through the grassy field, making sure not to crush the flowers too much. While Sazabi, Right behind him, was doing the exact opposite, crushing all living organical things in hsi way. He chuckled lightly to himself, pleased with his mischief. When he saw Captain give him a disapproving look, and he stopped. The finally came to a halt at the top of a hill, looking over Neotopia, the Twin Towers on perfect view. Captain sat down and removed his face plate, and Sazabi sat close next to him. "Why are we here?" Sazabi questioned. It was earlier that day when Captain said he had something for Sazabi to do. This didn't seem like much. "You've been on a mad rampage lately." Came Captain's reply. " You've insulted everyone who comes a foot in your radius, especially Bakunetsumaru and Zero." Of course Sazabi was pissed at the two foreign gundams. They interrupted them, and broke the mood. Them and that disgusting Organic male, Shute." I thought it would be nice to just get away from there." Captain finished.

...Them? Get away together? Sazabi decided to think of this as Captains way of 'flirting'. Captain stared at the city. This was something he'd think about doing when he was overworked, and when it hit him-like every once a month- he instantly thought of the EX-Commander. Captain was hesitant at first to bring Sazabi, but he saw how hurt the red mecha looked when Captain had pushed him off, and had cruel he was being to others. It was a 'Win-Win' situation for him, Sazabi and the base for little relaxation time.

"Chronos..."The Commander was hesitant for awhile. "...Yeah..."He leaned forward, face in his red hands. What move could he do here for his plan? It was a perfect mood,scene, something like a romance movie or novel. But...He couldn't think of a thing. It was to peaceful to be evil. He use to always run off from work on the _Magna Musai_ to a small corner of that dark realm. Just to watch the two moons overhead slowly orbit. But this was a million times better.

Captain leaned on his arms behind him, and looked up to the clouds. _"A ball...Squid...Turkey..."_

"Doesn't that cloud look like a ship?" Chronos said.

Sazabi looked up to the clouds, scanning for this so called 'Ship'. "...They are clouds Chronos. And its a sky. Sh-"

"No. doesn't it _LOOK_ like a ship. The shape of it." Chronos explained. The red Mecha tilted his head in hands, and nodded, seeing the ship like cloud. "It does...And the one next to it is a boat...With a cannon pointed at the Ship..." Sazabi continued.

"...It looks like its firing a Cannon Ball at the ship."Chronos said. "Poor Ship..." He whispered sadly.

Sazabi caught this. "But look. Theres some sort of beast on the ship's side." Sazabi sat up straight.

"...A giant squid." Captain realized. "The boat is firing at the squid?"

"Yes! Its helping the the ship." Sazabi leaned back on his arms. "Nothing to worry about."

"...Yeah...And thats a dragon." Captain pointed out with his right hand.

"A battle ship." Sazabi pointed with his left hand.

"A shoe." Captain pointed."A bird."

"...Chronos...That IS a bird." Sazabi told the other mecha. Captain blushed lightly. Sazabi laughed.

The he saw it. "A heart." Sazabi pointed to a heart shaped cloud. Captain looked to it and nodded. "It is.

Sazabi leaned his weight on his right arm, and slid forward slowly, and felt his metalic finger tips press against the Blue and White's. Captain winced his arm back slightly, caught by the surprise touch of the Red Mecha's fingers. But they came sliding back against his. The feeling came back to him, he stomach turned, his head went light, and the only thing that came to him was to hold the Commander's hand.

Sazabi smirked to him self. _"Un expected move. Should've thought it quicker."_ he then slid his thumb under Captain's palm, placing his fingers on his backhand. Captain didn't resist. He gave in to his urge, he hooked his thumb around Sazabi's, and felt relief to have the Dark Axian's hand with his. He leaned his left arm, and stared at the city ahead. ...

"You have EXTREMELY soft hands Chronos." Commented Sazabi, afraid if he put to much force on the Neotopian's hand he would crush it.

"Yet, I punched you with them and made you fly off." Came Captain's reply.

Sazabi growled. Someone so soft, but yet, so tough.

_**AN-**__ Do I have to post a new chapter to get you write a new one too Feht? Seriously? Lol._

_I got the idea form listening to the Beatles, 'I wanna hold your hand'_

_And theo nly reason I know that song, is because of 'RockBand'_


	6. Can't leave me

_**Author's Notes:**__ Got motivated to update from a livestream a bunch of us had some time ago. I've had this finished for weeks, but I kept forgetting to Revise the grammar- I procrastinate too much._

_Anyways, I'll try to update more, I do have an idea where this will go, but I just lack motivation, but it will get done...Slowly._

_Enjoy!_

Captain Gundam sat on Shute's comfy couch in the living room- beside him were Zero,Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru. It was around noon time, the sun slowly descending to greet the other side of the planet. The four gundams were enjoying one another's company and slices of Sayala's pink frosted cake Shute had been given the other day.

said human then came to couch from the kitchen and flopped down. Captain couldn't help but admire how much shute had grown within the past few years. It seemed like only yesterday the now young man was once a boy who eagerly skated circles around the three gundams, wanting to go on another mission before his curfew; now he was a tall,handsome young man who took on missions at the SDG to protect his home.

" So Captain, I heard the ex-commander Sazabi had been pestering you." Genkimaru commented, earning a sharp look from Bakunetsumaru who was obviously the only one able to tell Genki this information.

" Yes, he has been coming to see me more often, bu-"

" I saw him in the halls yesterday, gave me such a fierce look! I was only asking him how his day fared and yet he took as if I called him a servant!" Zero interrupted Captain's reply.

" Wel-" Captain tried to explain Stalemate's sour moods, but was interrupted once more.

" He should be more thankful! In Ark you would have been killed if they found you still alive! The chief is too forgiving!" Baku leaned forward to get his point across.

" The chief knows what he's doing. Sazabi does deserve a second chance." Shute gave his own opinion; when he looked toward Captain he found the gundam giving him an appreciated look.

" The chief should have sent Sazabi to Ark to train with me under the force! Maybe the ex-commander could help me scare Zapper and the others to listen to me better." Genki suggested, reaching over to grab another slice of cake.

"Hold it! You are eating too much! You must be disciplined and gluttony is not helping." The older Musha smacked Genki's hand from the cake. The young musha pouted,slouched in his seat and crossed his arms.

As the others continued the conversation, swaying to many other subjects now, Captain sat in silence looking down to his cake. Why did the idea of Stalemate leaving hurt him so much? It would be better for the Axian to be with his old comrades, but yet the idea made the Neotopian gundam hurt right in his soul drive. There wouldn't be any more distractions if Sazabi left, but for Shute who came just about every day to chat with his best friend.

He felt like countering back to Genkimaru's suggestion, yelling at the child gundam to mind his own business- that it was a horrible idea, no other place was better than Blanc Base. But he didn't, he couldn't, it was not right to do nor orderly.

"Hey, Cappy, you okay?" Shute's voice pulled Captain out of his thoughts. The gundam realized he had one hand over his soul drive and the other was using his fork to pick at his uneaten cake slice.

"I'm fine, shute. I'm going to head back to the base, I need to send my finished reports to the chief." Captain stood from his seat and place his plate on the table.

" I call his cake!" Genkimaru reached over for plate,grabbed the cake with his hand and shoved it in his mouth before Baku could object.

"You little brat!" The red musha pinched the green musha's cheeks and pulled at the soft spots; Genkimaru whined and tried to push Baku off, but could not.

"Yush Jeoark!" He growled, spitting slightly.

"Okay then, I'll come by tomorrow!" Shute smiled that smile that made Captain smile back no matter what; the gundam nodded, appreciating how his best friend knew when he wanted to talk and not.

"I'll see you all later." The Neotopian gundam walked on out the door.

" Farewell my comrade."

" Yes, see you later my friend."

"Bai, Cap'm!"

[Line break]

Captain Gundam entered the middle-west wing where the employee's rooms were. He found himself walking almost tiredly and his head hanging down-feeling a weird emotion; what was this? It felt like sadness, and... Sorrow? Dismay? Longing? It was somewhat new to him- it reminded him of when he was sent back to Base for fix up while Shute and the others went on to arc. Captain remembered laying there on a repair table, worrying about shute as Kao Lynn worked on the repairs.

The gundam was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain Axian coming up.

"Yo, Chronos." Stalemate greeted once Captain came into view; the ex-commander was leaning his left shoulder against the wall, his back towards the hall entrance with papers in his hand.

Captain stopped just a few steps ahead, not realizing he was greeted until now. He looked back to Stalemate and nodded.

"Good evening Sazabi."

"Shweesh! You look and sound all emo, whats wrong?" The ex-commander pulled his papers down from his face; the great Captain Gundam had his head hung low and shoulders slumped, something the axian had never seen in him.

" Nothing is wrong, just a bit tired." Captain lied-not feeling good about it; he just didn't want anyone to worry, especially since Captain didn't even know what was wrong with himself. He spotted the papers in Stalemate's hands and became curious-using this emotion to cover up his depressed mood.

"What are those papers for if you don't mind me asking?"

"These-?" Stalemate held up the papers in his hand. "I was given these by the chief. Its an offer to be moved to Ark and be under that kid Musha's rule with the rest of the Axians."

Chronos felt the depression wash over him again-harder this time. So the chief agreed with Genkimaru? They were going to move Stalemate a dimension away. Fine- it was fine with him, it was for the best anyways. But then...why did it further Captain's sadness to know it was true; well this is where the saying, ' Whats best isn't always good for everyone' came in.

" Then I hope for you a safe journey there." Chronos turned away so the Axian could not see the hurt in his face. The gundam then walked onwards to his room.

Stalemate stood there dumbfounded for a second; so Chronos cared if he left. That was what the ex-commander was hoping for, but he didn't realize seeing Captain so depressed would hurt him so much; perhaps this was getting too serious. Then again, Stalemate couldn't care less at the moment- his little white and blue gundam was feeling down.

Stalemate reached over and grabbed Captain's hand, keeping him from walking any further.

" You don't want me to go." He stated.

Chronos' soul drive skipped a rotation; was this why he felt so gloomy? Because Stalemate was going to leave him? Why would he not want the axian to be with his own army?

"No, its better for you-" The blue and white gundam retorted, keeping his hand straight in the other's hand.

" Gonna miss me barging in your room and keeping you company?"

" No, I get visitors all the time-"

"You need more than that boy to keep you company, and what better than another gundam with a soul drive?"

" So now you recognize Shute as a being?"

" Don't try and change the subject Chronos. You don't want me to leave the base, to leave yo-"

The Neotopian gundam snapped back so fast and fierce that the axian nearly took a step back.

" Its for the best! You should be with your comrades, you would also be of better use there-" Chronos tried to pull his hand free of stalemate's grip, but couldn't; why were the other's hand so strong and big?

"Who the slag said they were my comrades? They're idiots who were defeated by a young boy and three little gundams-"

"You were as well beaten by this little boy and his three little gundams-"

"Once! And I gave them a run for their money! While those fools got defeated millions of times before. I am not their comrade Chronos, if anything I am their superior." Stalemate said so coldly and cruel that Captain regretted saying what he said.

"T-Thats why its better for you go there, you can help Genkimaru keep them disciplined." Chronos finished their argument; that was that.

"...But who said I was going?"

Chronos stood there in complete shock. Why was he not going?

"B-"

" The chief SUGGESTED I go, these papers are just a sort of pamphlet of what would happen to me there. I declined instantly though before the chief could tell me to think it over." Stalemate smirked, squeezing the smaller gundam's hand.

"B-But, you should go-"

" You can't get rid of me that easily Chronos, I'm going to be here always to bug you. You know I'm better company than these Organics."

"Stalemat-" The smaller gundam tried to talk, but he just couldn't; the red gundam had done this on purpose to test his emotions. And it had worked.

" You know you'd miss me Chronos."

He would. It some odd way, Chronos 'Captain' Gundam had grown accustomed so much to Stalemate being with him that something was growing within the blue and white gundam's soul drive. This new feeling for the axian was close to being as strong as Captain's love for Shute, but for some reason that did not seem enough for the both of them.

Chronos slowly wrapped his fingers around Stalemate's palm and gave it a squeeze; he walked closer to the red gundam and smiled.

"I would...Because you are my friend Stalemate, and I do like your company."

This statement caused the ex-commander's soul drive to spin faster and urge him to pull the gundam into a hug, but that was something Stalemate did not want to do- fearing it would scare off Chronos. Instead the red gundam crumpled up the papers, threw them to the floor and grabbed the blue gundam's other hand. Both soul drives were rotating fast, causing Sazabi to realize that he was not only taking Captain's innocence-slowly making the defender fall in love with him- but also falling in love with Captain as well.

He would have cared more about loving the blue gunda if he were still a commander, but since he had nothing to lose now that he wasn't- but perhaps a bit of his respect from the other axians still alive- Sazabi did not in the slightest. He would Make Chronos his own and no one else's- his only enemy most likely being the human, Shute, for Captain's undying love.

" You do know you have to pick that trash up, right?"

Stalemate sighed; "Fine."


End file.
